


Drinks With a Friend

by darkangel86



Series: Drinks [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassed Jace, Embarrassed Magnus, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “You know,” Alec started as he leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his face. “No one would believe me if I told them how I've been spending my recent Friday nights.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for this other than I couldn't get the idea of drink!Alec and drunk!Clary being bffs out of my head. Clearly this should be labeled crack as these two are a bit ridiculous towards the end.
> 
> Just in case, spoilers for episode 2x04 but goes completely off course from there.

“You know,” Alec started as he leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his face. “No one would believe me if I told them how I've been spending my recent Friday nights.”

Across from him, Clary laughed.

“And what? You think they'd believe me?”

Alec grinned.

“I think they'd attempt to have us both committed.” Alec said with a chuckle as he slowly let how this whole thing started wash over him.

“None of this is your fault,” Magnus had said so many times that Alec had eventually lost count. In the back of his mind, he'd known the older man was right but that hadn't stopped Alec from feeling guilty over the death of Jocelyn. There were times when he could still see her blood dripping from his hands.

It was that guilt that eventually led to Alec seeking Clary out. At the time the only thing he'd known was Jocelyn was dead, by his hands, and Alec needed to make amends with Clary however it was possible. But Alec being Alec hadn't the slightest clue how to approach her, let alone begin to try and make things better. There was no way he could make them right but he had to try and make it better somehow.

After numerous failed attempts at cornering her and speaking to her about what had happened, which it turned out was not how your went about things with Clary, Alec had resigned himself to never being able to appease the guilt that was slowing eating away at him.

It had been a complete accident, stumbling upon her late one Friday night in what Alec had assumed to be an empty office in one of the far corners of the Institute. He'd actually been looking for Jace, for once not worrying about his next attempt at speaking to the red headed girl that had, as of late, been consuming his thoughts.

“Oh, I. Sorry.” Alec had said, stumbling over his words as he'd opened the door and discovered it to be occupied.

“S'okay.” Had come Clary's soft voice, startling Alec and causing him to freeze.

“Clary?” He'd asked, stepping into the room and quietly closing the door behind him. 

“Hey, Alec,” Clary had said, offering the taller man a half smile. 

“Um,” Alec remembered how he'd stumbled over his words. “I, um. You. I mean. What's up? No. What's wrong? I mean, what's wrong? Or uh, you don't have to answer. Um.”

Across the room, Alec clearly remembered Clary trying not to laugh at him and for whatever reason, that had eased some of the tension he felt as he'd entered the room.

“I can leave, if you want to be alone. I'm sorry,” Alec had finally been able to say. “I didn't mean to bother you. I was just looking for Jace.”

“I wouldn't mind some company. If you wanted to hang out. I mean, only if-if you wanted to.” Clary had said, her eyes wide and slightly red rimmed.

Despite having not really spent any time outside of training or hunting with Clary, Alec found himself accepting her offer and sitting in a chair across from her.

“Drink?” She'd offered, completely catching Alec off guard.

And the rest, as they say, was history.

Friday nights, well the past six Friday nights anyway, found Alec and Clary alone together in a long forgotten empty office in the Institute, drinking away their worries. Or fears. Or regrets. Sometimes all three at once.

The most shocking thing, Alec had realized, on their third Friday together, was how much he actually enjoyed spending this time with Clary. 

“Alec.” Clary said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Alec.” She giggled.

“What?” Snapping out of his thoughts, Alec took another sip of his drink. He never really knew what they were. He just drank whatever Clary handed him, much like he did with Magnus.

“Where'd you go?” She asked, sipping her own drink.

“Just thinking.” Alec said, grinning when Clary groaned.

“Obviously. But whatcha thinkin' about?” Alec grimaced at the smirk on her face. It never led to anything good.

“None of your business, Fray.” Alec said, matter of factly.

“Ha! You were totally thinking about Magnus, weren't you?” Clary demanded, bouncing up and down in her over sized chair.

“You have no proof.” Alec argued.

“Which means yes.” Clary outright laughed and Alec couldn't help the grin that formed on his face.

“So. Spill.” Clary said eagerly.

“Spill what?” Alec asked. This was new.

“I wanna hear all about Magnus.” Clary stated, her eyes wide and slightly wet from her earlier moment of crying.

“Clary, you know Magnus.” Alec said, confused as to why she was asking about the Warlock.

“Nooo. Alec, come on! I mean, tell me about him. Like, the him that only you know.”

Alec scrunched his nose in irritation.

“I'll tell you about Jace, if you tell me about Magnus.” Clary finally said right as he'd taken another sip of his drink, only to choke on it.

“What the hell, Clary?” Alec finally managed to say in between coughs. “Jace is my brother! Plus, I already know everything there is to know about him.” Alec said, trying to sound as uninterested and offended as he could.

Clary snorted.

“Lies.” She grinned.

“Just because you found out he's not actually your brother does not mean I want to hear anything you have to say about him and what the two of you get up to when you're, god help me, alone.” Alec groaned, sinking further down into his chair.

“I still call bullshit but whatever. I want to hear all about Magnus. Now spill.” Clary demanded, her arms crossed over her chest, a glare on her face.

“I don't even know what that means, Clary.” Alec mumbled. “Spill what?” He asked.

“You know, Alec. Like what's he really like when its just the two of you?”

Alec was positive his face was quickly becoming a bright red as a flush crept up his neck into his cheeks.

“Ohh, my. That good, huh?” Clary asked, laughing.

“Do, uh, do friends do this kinda stuff?” Alec found himself asking, instantly regretting it when Clary's eyes widened.

“Its exactly what friends do, Alec. Get drunk together and talk about boys. Its a staple between friends. Especially ones that have been through what we've been through together.” Clary quickly glanced away, looking down at her drink.

“But I thought. Um. Simon?” Alec managed to say.

“You can have more than one friend,” Clary said. “Simon will always be my best friend. He's my oldest friend and we've been through everything together. But. I sort of really like this, spending my Friday nights here with you. I never expected it but Alec?”

“Yeah?” 

“Don't tell anyone I said this, and I'll probably deny it if anyone asks, but I kinda like you.” Clary said with a small smile on her face.

“I guess I kinda like you too, Fray,” Alec said with a bright smile on his face.

“Awesome!” Clary grinned. “Now, Magnus. Let's hear it. I hear he's quite magical.” She smirked and Alec knew for sure his face was flushed bright red.

&&

“And biscuit never said anything to you about where she was going or that she was going and doing with with Alec?” Magnus found himself asking Jace for the third time in as many minutes.

“Like I've already told you, more than once, no. Clary and Alec, they don't exactly get along with each other. You know that. Especially after what happened with Jocelyn.” Jace stressed.

“So then why are they together? In, what appears to be, an empty office in an unused part of your precious Institute?” Magnus asked, one elegant eyebrow raised in question.

“Maybe that Warlock tracking thing you like bragging about is wrong. Maybe they aren't together. Maybe they're...” Jace trailed off as he pushed open the door to the empty office in question.

“...” Magnus opened and closed his mouth quite a few times before finally snapping it shut. He looked to Jace, who seemed to be sporting a similar expression to his own.

“MAGNUS!” Clary exclaimed from her spot in Alec's lap.

“AND JACE!” Alec yelled, just as loud. “Look, Clary! They're here!”

Clary tightened her hold on Alec's neck, hugging him closer.

“I bet they totally missed us,” Clary gasped, eyes wide and glassy. Alec's eyes instantly filled with tears.

“I bet they were worried bout us,” Alec slurred slightly.

“Because they love us!” Clary exclaimed.

“Are they drunk?” Jace asked, wide eyed, as he looked from his girlfriend sitting in his parabatai's lap to an equally shocked Magnus beside of him.

“I believe so,” Magnus finally said.

“ _What the fuck_?” Jace whispered to himself. 

“Oh, oh! Magnus, Magnus!” Clary called with a giggle from Alec's lap.

“Yes, biscuit?” Magnus asked as he and Jace both stepped further into the room.

“Clary, no, _do not ask him that_!” Alec hissed as he attempted to cover Clary's mouth with his hand.

“Alec, _Alec, stop_. I gotta, I have to ask him!” Clary insisted, doing her best to keep Alec and his ridiculously long arms away from her face.

“Ask me what?” Magnus asked, intrigued.

“Alec says, _Alec stop it_ , Alec says that you do this cute little snuffle thing with your nose when you're asleep and, and that's its the cutest thing he's ever seen and so, do you? Do you do a little bunny snuffle with your nose when you sleep?”

Magnus' mouth dropped open in shock at Clary's words.

“ _You are dead to me, Fray_ ,” Alec hissed through clenched teeth. 

Behind him, Magnus could practically feel how much it hurt Jace to try and hold back his laughter.

“Fine. That's how you're gonna play it?” Alec snapped at the giggling girl still in his lap. “Magnus might do a cute little bunny snuffle thing with his nose when he sleeps but you said Jace giggles when you give him head!”

In an instant Jace stopped laughing and Magnus started.

“Clary! What the fuck?” It was Jace's turn to hiss at Clary.

“I mean, you do.” Clary stated, shrugging her shoulders. 

“You can stop laughing anytime now, Bane.” Jace snapped, his cheeks red with embarrassment. 

“Magnus cried the first time we had sex, so its okay Jace.” Alec stated plainly.

Magnus found himself no longer laughing.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

“Its okay, Magnus, Clary said that's not something to be ashamed of.” Alec smiled at the older man.

“I totally cried too, Magnus. But I mean, it was more because it was my first time ever and Jace is anything but little.” Clary stated, offering her own smile to him.

“Sweet merciful god.” Magnus muttered, covering his face with his hands.

“I thought you two hated each other!” Jace snapped, hoping they took the bait and changed the subject before anymore secrets came to light.

“Well, we did. Kinda.” Clary said, picking at a loose thread of her shirt. “But after what happened with mom, Alec sort of found me in here crying into a bottle of rum and I offered him a drink and now this is what we do.”

“What is what you do?” Magnus asked.

“We spend our Friday nights together, drinking, talking about boys.” Clary said with a grin.

Alec groaned.

“You drink. And talk about boys.” Magnus said, not entirely believing what he's seeing.

“Yep. Alec's kinda awesome.” Clary stated, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“He is?” Jace asked, shocked.

“Hey!” Alec exclaimed, clearly offended.

“Of course you are, darling.” Magnus said with a smile, which turned into a grin when Alec's cheeks flushed.

“So, you're friends now?” Jace asked hesitantly.

“Yes. Well no. More like girlfriends.” Clary said with a laugh making Alec groan.

“I hate you, Fray.” Alec mumbled as he tried not to smile at the smaller girl when she wrapped her arms around him and proceeded to hug him rather tightly. 

“I never thought I'd live to see the day,” Magnus said with a chuckle. “And I'm immortal.”

Across the room, Alec sucked in a sharp breath.

“Magnus, no!” Clary yelled. 

“What? What!” Magnus looked at them both in alarm when he saw that Alec's eyes were suddenly fill with tears threatening to fall.

“You can't talk about being immortal! It makes Alec sad!” Clary glared at the centuries old warlock as she pulled Alec's head down to rest on her chest.

“I. I'm sorry.” Magnus tried.

“Nope. Leave. Both of you.” Clary snapped.

“Wait, what? What did I do?” Jace asked, completely confused.

“Nothing yet but you're a guy so its only a matter of time before you say something stupid.” Alec stated, his arms now wrapped securely around Clary as he glared at both men.

“I think it would be best if we leave now before we do something else to, ahem, upset them.” Magnus said and for the first time in possibly ever, Jace agreed.

Backing out of the room slowly, Magnus turned to face Jace as he closed the door to what he'd already began calling 'bizarro world' in his mind.

“Did that actually just happen?” Jace asked, obviously still confused.

“I think, Shadowhunter, the things we saw and heard tonight are best left alone.” Magnus suggested.

“I couldn't agree more.”

Backing away from the room, Magnus snapped his fingers twice, leaving bottles of water and aspirin for their two drunk better halves. It was apparent they were going to need it.

“Hm, Jace?” Magnus started as they turned to leave.

“Yeah?” Jace asked.

“I wonder, do you have any plans for tomorrow night?”

“Uh, no. Alec and Izzy are patrolling and I'm off. Why?” Jace asked again, slightly worried when Magnus grinned.

“Would you care to get a drink with me then?” Magnus flashed his cat eyes at the blonde Shadowhunter, grinning as he did so.

“Why the hell not.” Jace said after only a moments hesitation.

 _This is going to be interesting_. Magnus thought, already looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shadowhunters fic so please be gentle.


End file.
